


【けつこま】双天纹

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: けったろ看着koma'n半张开的左手，看着他的感情线，和自己手上几乎一模一样的两条线，像在模仿他一般地伸出手轻轻抚摸起那两条纹路。不知道koma'n是不是感受到了手心酥麻轻柔的触觉，手指动了动，然后慢慢攥紧了けったろ的手。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】双天纹

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ 脑洞源自けったろ和koma'n左手上都长有的二重感情线。（详见：BREAK OUT#32 √5手相鉴定）  
> ▶ 部分梗源自现实，但展开不完全尊重现实。

けったろ觉得肩头一重，坐在他身旁的koma'n靠在了他的身上。

但koma'n并没有睡着，他抓住了けったろ的左手。

“こま……？”

けったろ低头轻声唤他，他不作回应，只是将けったろ的左手向自己的方向拉扯。

“怎么了吗？”

koma'n依旧不作回答，低头看着けったろ的手，伸出手指在他手心轻轻抚摸着。

けったろ不知道koma'n是什么意思，但他手指的轻触让自己感觉痒痒的很舒服，也就由着他去了。

然后けったろ发现koma'n在顺着两条纹路反复摩挲。

感情线。

准确来讲，是二重感情线。

けったろ左手上的感情线有两条，据说这样的手相是比较少见的。

然而koma'n的左手上却也有这样的二重感情线。

这下けったろ才觉得怪怪的，有点不自在起来，但他也不知道怎么开口制止koma'n。

不过，就算他能说出制止koma'n的话来，他也照样会不自在的。

好在koma'n并没有持续多久这样的动作，像玩累了一样逐渐停下了手上的动作。

けったろ感到身上的重量又增多了一些。

应该是睡着了。

他不知道要不要抽出自己被koma'n抓住的左手。

“你还是不要拿开手比较好喔。”

“诶？”

驾驶座上的ぽこた冷不丁地说了一句话，けったろ一时没反应过来。

这家伙难道一直在从中央后视镜偷看吗？

“把睡着的人抓住的东西拿开的话，很容易惊醒的喔。”

不对，等等，他怎么看得出来我在犹豫要不要把手拿开？

けったろ很是疑惑。

你的心思就差转化为文字写在脸上了好吗白痴。

ぽこた在心里无奈地骂道。

没办法，けったろ就只能任由koma'n这样抓着他。

今天为了录特典奔忙一天，大家都很累了。何况koma'n还潜水，确实是辛苦他了。

不过想起奔忙一天最后得到的所谓“宝藏”就是大場さん涂了口红后给他的一个吻，けったろ真是郁闷得不行。

蛇足和みーちゃん都已经各自回家了，现在ぽこた的车上的乘客还有けったろ和靠在けったろ身上睡着了的koma'n。

“打算怎么办？”

“先把こまん送回家吧。可能要你等我一下，如果他到那边还没醒的话我就背他进门好了。”

“你知道他钥匙放在哪吗？要是他男友也不在家呢？”

けったろ陷入沉默，一来是他确实没考虑到进不了koma'n家门的情况，二来是他总觉得ぽこた今天说话有点不同往常。

以及，虽然大家都是一直这样称呼koma'n的室友，但他听到“男友”二字时还是觉得心里不太舒服。他一直这么觉得，就算他自己也是这样叫的。

“呐，けったろくん。”

“嗯？”

“你对みーちゃん是来真的吗？”

“哈？什么意思？”

“就是那个意思。”

“喂喂。”

ぽこた这家伙今天果然很奇怪啊。

“嗯？所以呢？不打算回答吗？”

“ぽこたん……你对蛇足さん是来真的吗？”

好小子，还挺会反击。

“当然不是了。”

“为什么不是？”

“为什么？没有什么特别的原因啊，不是就是不是。不过怎么说……蛇足さん确实相对于其他朋友来讲有些地方不太一样，但也不能说我想和他来真的啊。”

“那我对みーちゃん也一样。”

ぽこた才觉得郁闷。明明问问题的是自己，结果却变成自问自答了。

“不过不管怎么说，还是稍微注意一下，有些人心里可不会太好受喔。”

“谁？”

“这个你就自己想吧。”

けったろ紧锁眉头思考了一阵，突然想起了什么。

“……しゃむおん？”

“哈！？”

“诶？不是吗？他不是一直都很憧憬みーちゃん来着……”

ぽこた哭笑不得。

“你想想离自己近一点的人啊！”

“……有多近？”

已经近到靠着你了好吗？

看到ぽこた的目光指向，けったろ惊讶地问：“こまん！？他喜欢みーちゃん！？”

“……”

ぽこた气得直想往方向盘上撞。

“……难不成……他喜欢我？”

けったろ心里又泛起了奇怪的情绪。

“……你就稍微照顾他一晚上吧。”ぽこた没有直接回答，但这样的回答和默认没什么区别吧。

“什么！？”

けったろ这才发现车子驶向的确实是自己家。

所以说ぽこた这家伙从一开始就没打算送koma'n回家啊。

虽然不太明白他为什么要这么做，不过看着依旧紧抓着自己的koma'n，けったろ也没有反对。

“欢迎回……诶！？”

在开门的一瞬间看到自己的哥哥背着另外一个人的マサ吓了一跳。

“别惊讶了快让我进去啊喂……”

マサ立即向旁边一闪给けったろ让出了一条道。

けったろ背着koma'n直接走进自己的房间，把他放在床上后给他脱下鞋子，又扯被子给他盖上。

忙完的けったろ坐在床沿调整呼吸，虽然是冬季也出了一身汗。

明明没有喝酒却睡得这么沉啊……

他转头看看依然熟睡的koma'n。

……嘛，今天真的辛苦了喔，好好休息吧。

伸手轻轻拨了拨他的刘海。

“那个……”

マサ出现在门口，一脸“我是不是不太适合出现在这里”的尴尬表情。

“怎么了？”

けったろ起身走出房间，将门轻掩上，担心吵到koma'n还将マサ往外拉了几步。

“こまさん……是吧？”

“是啊。”

“你把他怎么了啊？”

看着マサ一脸怀疑的表情，けったろ连忙解释：“什么啊你别往什么奇怪的方向想啊！只是今天录影太累了而已。”

“那怎么把人家带到家里来了……”

“这……”

けったろ觉得不好解释。

“好吧，不管怎么回事，总之你别欺负こまさん喔。”

“喂！”

“那我今天去朋友家住咯。”

“为什么！？”

“看起来不是很好打扰你们的样子……”

“喂所以说你不要往奇怪的方向想啊！”

“我哪有！倒是哥哥一直在这样说，总感觉你很心虚啊。”

“……”

好吧，果然是亲妹妹，一眼就被她看穿了。

结果マサ真的就去朋友家借宿了。

以往有朋友来家里时她也从来没有过这种举动，甚至还在自己和朋友开生放送时在房间外面大声说话吵得不行。

今天……总觉得一切都很反常，还有ぽこた也是。

就算こまん真的喜欢我，那ぽこた是怎么知道的？而且那家伙今天有种助攻上身的感觉啊，一个劲地把こまん往我怀里推。

けったろ回到房间里，koma'n依然在睡。

现在就睡这么久，等到晚上会不会精神亢奋然后拉着自己和他一起熬夜啊……

他倒也不觉得和koma'n一起熬夜会很困扰，稍微有点困扰的就是，自己是否还能跟以前一样自然地面对koma'n。

想起刚刚koma'n抚摸着他手上的感情线，けったろ越发觉得不自在。

也并不是讨厌koma'n这样的举动。只是想到koma'n手上相同的二重感情线，再加上知道了koma'n喜欢他，けったろ觉得面对koma'n和自己的关系，会不知所措。

不喜欢他吗？其实也不能完全否定。人有时候对于自己的朋友总是难免会有一些超出正常朋友范围的感情吧，只不过很快就能控制住罢了。ベェェェェジュ、みーちゃん、むっち……当然也有koma'n。

但仅仅为此，要说自己就是在认真地喜欢koma'n了，当然也是不行的。

けったろ看着koma'n半张开的左手，看着他的感情线，和自己手上几乎一模一样的两条线，像在模仿他一般地伸出手轻轻抚摸起那两条纹路。不知道koma'n是不是感受到了手心酥麻轻柔的触觉，手指动了动，然后慢慢攥紧了けったろ的手。

けったろ抬起头看，他并没有醒过来。真是的……这个家伙，确实是很可爱啊。

ねぇ……こまちん……你为什么会喜欢我呢？

可能我没办法接受你的感情。但是，我也不会因此而讨厌你啊。

我无法排斥你，也做不到跟你保持距离。

无法抽离的他，索性倒了下来，躺在koma'n的身旁。

他的脸朝着自己，从神情看来很是安心。

けったろ看着koma'n，小巧精致的五官，浓密细长的睫毛，安静美好得像天使一般。

他就这样面带微笑地看着koma'n，直到倦意袭来自己也阖上双眼。

两人的左手相互紧握，四重感情线交叠在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2014.07.24


End file.
